


THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars - The Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS

There's a little secret I'm guarding deep within my heart.

I love you, Han.

I've known for so short a time.

I'm almost afraid to admit it, even to my self, the feelings scare me.

Oh, I'm not naive. No one gets to be my age without falling in love at least

once, but I've always kept my emotions under control......until now.

What is it about you that affects me so?

Maybe I'll have my lifetime to find out.

I love you.

I want to shout it to everyone around me - to the planet - the galaxy,

the Universe!

And I will....one day...when our Republic is as secure as my love for you,

but...until then.....

I'm the only one who knows.


End file.
